


July 2, 1993

by zoolovelies



Category: Pearl Jam, U2
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoolovelies/pseuds/zoolovelies
Summary: The first night of the four shows when Pearl Jam opened for U2 in 1993. Stone and Bono commiserate over the poor reception the opening act received from the crowd.——This work is set (and references events that happened) after @disco-theque’s fics, Can’t Find a Better Man and [Better Man].





	July 2, 1993

**Author's Note:**

> *special thanks to @disco-theque for always cheering me on (and maybe being the only person who even reads this). As usual, this idea was born out of a text convo.
> 
> (If you don’t know what Stone looked like in the early 90s, please do yourself a favor and look him up).
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

“What are we even doing here?” Stone asked Jeff, as they sat at the bar backstage. U2 had just finished their set and asked them to join them after the show.  
“What do you mean, man? They invited us.”  
“No, I mean, what are we doing opening for them? You saw the reception we got from their fans. This isn’t the right fit,” Stone said, shaking his head as he put his beer down.  
“Honestly Stone, it’s four shows. I think we should just be thankful for the opportunity. They’re great guys and definitely an inspiration, at least for me.”  
Stone sighed, “I know. Sorry, Jeff. I know they mean a lot to you.”  
“Hey, they just walked in. I’m gonna go talk to The Edge,” Jeff said, excitedly.  
“Have fun.” Stone turned around and couldn’t help but smile as he watched his best friend shake Edge’s hand, looking like a kid in a god damn candy store.

Just then, Bono came storming in, appearing to already have had a few drinks, despite the show only having ended about 10 minutes prior. He rushed over to the bar, somehow avoiding interaction with anyone, and exasperatedly asked the bartender for two beers.  
Stone cocked an eyebrow and wondered if he should just keep to himself. Maybe this is just how he was right after a show. The bartender returned shortly with two bottles of Peroni, setting them down in front of Bono.  
“Grazie,” Bono said softly, lacking his usual vim. It didn’t appear that Bono was going anywhere, so Stone thought it was a good time to make himself scarce. As he turned to get up, one of the two beers was placed in front of him.  
“Cheers,” Bono said, as he raised the bottle before taking a drink.  
Stone turned back towards him and picked up the bottle, “Thanks.”  
He still sat facing the bar, as Bono leaned against it, watching the room.  
“I just don’t fucking GET IT. What is wrong with them?” Bono exclaimed to no one in particular.  
Stone stared at him wide-eyed.  
“That crowd. Is it because we’re in Italy? You’ve played here before, right? They love you!”  
“Oh. Yeah, I don’t know.” Stone said, starting to catch on.  
“I watched the show from the side. It was mind-blowing! So much energy. I don’t know what the fuck their problem is,” Bono said, running a hand through his hair.  
“I mean, Ed can pretty much dominate any crowd. But honestly, I don’t even know why we’re here,” Stone said, with an off-put shrug.  
“Are you kidding? I wanted you here! We all did. You’re better than we are. And not just Eddie.”  
Stone rolled his eyes, “We’re different.”  
“Are we, though?” Bono asks, in his Bono-way, arched eyebrow and all. They made eye contact for the first time and Stone couldn’t help but laugh a little at Bono looking up at him, searching for a reaction.  
Stone cleared his throat, “So, I uh...I watched the full show tonight. It’s like a whole production. Kinda reminds me more of my old bands when we would dress up more.”  
“You know, I’ve seen photos from back then. I’ll be honest, I thought you were a woman at first with your long hair and eyes all made up.”  
“Fuck you!” Stone said, with a laugh.  
Bono joined in on the laughter. “I certainly didn’t say it was a bad thing!” he said, ending his sentence in a wink.  
It’s the first time he’s really smiled and it feels like a weight has been lifted for both of them.  
“You’re not the first person to tell me that, actually. And I mean, I knew...I was into it. Doesn’t really fit with this band, though.”  
“That why you chopped those beautiful locks off?” Bono asked, reaching up to touch Stone’s short hair.  
Stone looked down and smiled, a little embarrassed, “Just needed a change.”  
“We did a video for One a few years back where we all dressed in drag. Thought maybe we had been missing out on something.”  
“Oh yeah? I haven’t seen that one. I remember the one when you were drinking at the bar. What’d you think?”  
“We were.”  
Stone tilted his head, confused.  
“Missing out on something. I definitely was.”  
Stone nodded, “There’s something theatrical to all of that, for sure. Getting to be someone else. Or at least...an extension of yourself.”  
Bono pointed at him in agreement, as he took a swig of the fresh beers that had shown up. “Yes, exactly. That is exactly what it felt like.”  
“Well, I’ll have to check it out sometime.”  
“Actually... I have a rough cut of it, back on the bus, if you wanted to see it.”  
“Sure, why not?”  
At this point, they were quite a few beers into the evening. The point where any idea sounded like the best idea. Stone hesitated and glanced around the room; his eyes settling on Jeff and Edge in the corner, talking closely.  
Bono followed his gaze and whispered, “It’s all fair in rock and roll. I have a feeling they aren’t going anywhere.”  
Stone took one last drink of his beer and got up.

They walked onto the bus and Stone looked around as Bono began rummaging around the common area where the TV and VCR are. “Have a seat...oh and there’s beer in the fridge there.”  
Stone made his way to the small refrigerator and took two beers out before taking a seat on the couch.  
“You would think someone like Edge would have his shit more organized,” Bono said as he continued to pile up VHS tapes.  
“So you and Edge...” Stone blurted out.  
Bono stopped and turned around, grabbing for the other beer Stone had brought out. Stone opened it with the keys hanging off his belt loop and handed it to him.  
“Me and Edge...” Bono smiled, as he took a drink.  
“Well it’s nothing, I was just watching you two on stage and...I mean, are you just putting it on for the show or...”  
“You know, I don’t think anyone has ever come right out and asked me that.”  
“Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything. Ed can get touchy-feely on stage, too. Hell, even offstage.”  
“Oh, I know that.”  
“That’s right. You do.”  
Bono raised his eyebrows and takes another swig.  
Stone grinned widely, feeling properly buzzed, “He may have mentioned what went down after our show last year.”  
Bono smiled back, proudly, with a glint in his eye.  
“Or should I say ‘who’ went down,” Stone said, laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.  
“Well you’re just a regular guy’s guy, aren’t you, Mr. Gossard?” Bono said.  
“I guess I am.”  
“But you’re not just a regular guy...are you?”  
“What do you...”  
Bono climbed up onto the couch next to Stone, resting his arm on the back.  
“In those photos from your old bands, you know what I really noticed about you?”  
Stone took a sip from his beer and shook his head.  
“You were so sure of yourself. Even looking so feminine. You’d never know it, looking at you now.”  
“Never know what?” He asked, avoiding Bono’s eyes.  
“That you fucking loved it.”

There was a heightened energy in the room now, buzzing.  
“Can I...” Bono started.  
“What?” Stone finally looked at him, causing Bono to jump back a little.  
“God, your eyes are powerful.”  
Stone looked down and smiled a little, shaking his head again. “What were you going to ask me?”  
“If you ever miss it. I have some makeup from the show. I was wondering if you’d let me...” he trailed off as he reached up and traced his thumb under Stone’s left eye.  
Stone took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds.  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” he breathed out.  
Bono didn’t even give himself a moment to smile with how quickly he got up to scurry behind the curtain, where the bunks were.  
“Hey, B?” Stone called, scrunching his nose on the nickname he’d only heard Edge and Eddie use before.  
The curtain opened. “Yes, Stoney?” Bono grinned.  
Stone laughed, remembering that they really hadn’t known each other for very long at all.  
“D’you have any smokes? Think I left mine on the bar.”  
“Absolutely! I was thinking the same thing,” Bono said, as he went back behind the curtain.  
“Or uh...or something else?” Stone felt like he needed more than just beer for this.  
Seconds later, Bono came out with his hands full. In one hand was a grey plastic container, Stone assumed was full of makeup; in the other was a flat square tin, as well as what appeared to be a crumpled up sheet thrown over his arm. He set everything down on the table and sat back on the couch, opening the tin.  
“I was thinking the same thing,” he repeated, with a mischievous smirk.  
Stone watched Bono take out a plastic baggy that was resting on top of some papers. He patted the pockets of his shorts, coming up victorious, pulling out a small pipe and lighter. He set them down on the table as he sat next to Bono.  
“Ah, perfect!” Bono said, as he began to pack it.  
Bono took a hit from the pipe before handing it over to Stone and digging through the makeup case.  
Stone happily took it and sat back, wondering how he let himself get roped into this. He had always heard that Bono had a certain way about him.  
“A ha! Just what I was looking for,” Bono exclaimed suddenly.  
“Jackpot?” Stone asked, smoke billowing out on his words.  
“Oh, this’ll definitely be for the money shot.”  
Stone laughed, foggy brain kicking in. “I don’t think you know what that means. Wait...do you? You’re not filming this, are you?” Stone said, looking around.  
“No, no. No one’s filming…unless you want me to.”  
Stone laughed again. “Can I be honest with you?”  
“You do want me to film?” Bono looked up, flashing a smile. “Kidding. Yes, of course. Nothing’s seemed to stop you so far.”  
Stone took another puff, before passing the pipe back to Bono.  
“Sorry, sometimes I swear I don’t have control over my mouth.”  
“I’ve been told I have the same problem,” Bono said, with a salacious smirk.  
“So I’ve heard, so I’ve heard.”  
“I like you, Stone.” Bono said, without reservation.  
“I like you, too. I also like whatever this weed is.”  
“Is that what you were going to say a few moments ago?”  
“No no, just that you’re pretty much exactly how I thought you’d be.”

Bono chuckled, as he moved to kneel on the couch next to Stone, sitting back on his ankles, He opened the black eyeliner.  
“Oh, we’re doing this right now.”  
“Yup, unless you’ve changed your mind.”  
Stone turned to face Bono, one foot tucked underneath him and one still planted on the floor, as he straightened his posture.  
“Okay. Now, open wide,” Bono said.  
Stone gasped exaggeratedly, holding his hand over his chest, “Well I never!”  
Bono smirked. “Your eyes.”  
“Sure,” he said, laughing. He could tell the mixture of weed and howevermany beers was starting to really take effect and tried his best to hold opened his large eyes and keep his gaze on Bono’s face. How did Bono seem perfectly fine?  
Bono’s left hand gently held onto Stone’s neck to hopefully steady both Stone’s head and himself. His right hand slowly began to apply the eyeliner to Stone’s left eye.  
Stone immediately looked up, making him feel off-balance. On instinct, he grabbed onto Bono’s hip, as Bono continued to move the tip of the brush under his eye.  
“Okay, look at me?”  
Stone brought his gaze back to Bono’s and gave one of his old poses.  
“Smoldering. Truly.”  
“Oh yeah?” Stone asked, pouting his lips to increase the look.  
Bono started to shift his balance, to get ready to do the other eye. “So, Stone…” he begins, dipping the brush back into the bottle. “Never?”  
“Never say never,” Stone responded automatically, with a big wink.  
“Do you even know what I’m talking about?”  
“Nope.”  
“I’ve completely lost you, haven’t I?”  
“Noooo, I’m right here.”  
“So, you’re just a smartass then?”  
“Have we not met? Hi, I’m Stone. Stone Gossard?”  
Bono chuckled at this, while Stone straightened up again, and started to brush on the rest of the eyeliner.

“Hey, Bono?”  
“Yeah, Stone?”  
“I knew what you were talking about before.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. And uh...not never.”  
“Not never’ as in...the past or...the future?” Bono asked.  
“Uh...both, I think?”  
“Good to know.”  
“Hey, B?  
“Stoney.”  
“I think I can feel your cock.”  
This caught Bono completely off guard, resulting in him dropping the eyeliner and spilling it onto Stone’s shirt and shorts.  
“Whoa, hey! Is that what the sheet was for?”  
“Fucking hell, the sheet! I was going to put it around you in case things got messy.”  
“Well...yeah. It’s no problem, I’ll just uh…” Stone stood up too quickly and tried to steady himself by putting his hands on the back of the couch. He gathered himself and stood upright again, removing his shirt and tossing it beside him.  
“I’m so sorry, Stone. I’ll pay for the damage...for a new shirt.”  
Stone scoffed, “Bono, it’s fine. It’s just a t-shirt, I’ll throw it in the laundry. It’s hot as balls here anyway, I don’t need a shirt right now.”  
“What about your shorts?” That’ll never come out.”  
“You know, I don’t think I really need the shorts either, right now.”  
“Oh?” It was July in Rome, and no one was operating the bus to put the air conditioning on.  
All of a sudden, Stone was standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts, smiling wildly. The mix of liquid courage and smoke had certainly given him a new sense of boldness and comfort. He walked over to the fridge and got 2 beers out and made his way over to Bono, handing him one.  
“So, how do I look?” he asked, putting a hand on his hip, mockingly throwing his head back to pose again.  
“Really fucking good,” Bono said, earnestly, before taking a long drink.  
Stone watched the shorter man’s neck as he swallowed the beer, and noticed it glistening with sweat.  
“Here.” Stone put his cold beer bottle against Bono’s neck, rolling it back behind his ear.  
Bono closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Stone bent down to trace his tongue over the trail of condensation it left.  
Bono sighed at the quick contrast of heat overtaking the cold sensation that had been there just moments before. Stone continued his quest around Bono’s thick neck and jaw, licking and nipping.  
“You really should lose the shirt, it’ll help, I promise,” Stone whispered into Bono’s ear.  
Their fingertips met at the bottom of Bono’s shirt and, together, they pulled it over his head.  
Once the shirt was tossed aside, they locked eyes so intensely as if they were daring the other to make the next move.

Bono brought his hands to the sides of Stone’s toned stomach, no doubt tanned from a day on the beach under the Italian sun, and slid them down to rest on his hips. The taller man hovered over him as Bono took a step closer. His pants made contact with Stone’s obvious erection, earning a gasp from both of them.  
Stone reached his hands between them, grabbing the waistband of Bono’s black jeans and swiftly undoing the button and zipper. His long fingers dipped inside, grabbing Bono’s cock over his underwear. Bono let out a low moan as his grip on Stone tightened. Stone began to pull on the jeans, but wasn’t having much luck due to Bono’s sweated legs.  
“Can you help me get your pants down? I want to try something.”  
Bono quickly reached for his waistband and began to pull down. Stone grabbed one of Bono’s wrists, stopping him briefly. “Just the pants.”  
Bono obliged and finally got them down past his knees and stood upright again, breathing heavily. “They’re so damn tight.”  
Stone then took Bono’s hands and placed them up on his shoulders. Assuming this was to give him leverage so he could go back to pulling his pants all the way off, Bono started to take one hand off and reach down. Stone stopped him again, placing his hand back on his shoulder, as he let himself fall onto his knees in front of him. He looked up with a sly smile, as Bono couldn’t help but give a small, surprised laugh. This was certainly not how he had envisioned the night going. 

Stone held onto the back of Bono’s thigh with his left hand, while his right wrapped around his hard cock, still mostly covered by his underwear. His mouth was on him instantly, as he jutted his tongue out and began to lick up the entire length. The loud moan that escaped Bono’s mouth echoed throughout the quiet bus. His legs were already starting to shake, so he moved his hands to the sides of Stone’s neck to keep himself steady. Stone began to suck the tip of Bono’s cock through the fabric, before opening his mouth wider and taking in more.  
“Jesus Christ, Stone,” Bono groaned out.  
Stone tightened his grip and began to work Bono with his hand as he took a second to take a drink of beer to wet his palate. Bono whimpered at the absence of Stone’s mouth, but his large hands and long fingers quickly made up for it as their skilled movements made Bono feel like he was being played like one of Stone’s famous guitar riffs. As good as it all felt, Bono was beginning to feel completely overheated with the mix of activity and heat rising in the bus.  
“Stone, can we just…”  
“What is it?” Stone asked, looking up.  
“Shower?” Bono asked, sheepishly, wiping some sweat from his forehead.  
“God, yes. That’s a great idea. Let’s get your pants off.”

Bono hurriedly led Stone back to the lavish bathroom. Stone caught a glimpse of his flushed body in the full-length mirror that was across from the shower, as Bono opened the glass stall door and turned on the water.  
“Get in, the water’s fine,” Bono cooed, as he ran his hair under and smoothed it back. He already seemed more at ease.  
Stone stepped in, still in his boxers, and watched as the outline of Bono’s cock was becoming even more apparent than with the moisture from his earlier work. The cool water coming through the rainfall shower head, mixed with the dim lighting, made it feel like they had found a private waterfall.  
They reached for each others’ waistbands simultaneously and laughed.  
“Together?” Bono asked.  
Stone nodded and they both pulled down the pairs of wet underwear. 

For a few moments, they stood there, taking in the sight of each others’ bodies. 

To Stone, Bono’s slighter stature was anything but not masculine. His broad chest and strong legs exuded the power and confidence that always shined through the singer’s overall presence on stage and off.

Somehow, Bono thought, Stone looked even taller now that he was fully naked. Yes, he was 6 inches taller than him, but his lean body and sculpted arms were something that he tended to hide under his current style. In fact, he always seemed to be very modest about all his advantages.

Bono placed a hand on Stone’s shoulder and walked him backwards until he was seated on one of the small tiled seats in the shower.  
“Hey, we didn’t finish…”  
“Together?” Bono repeated, hopefully, his own cock in hand.  
Stone smirked and brought his large hand around both of them, while Bono thrusted and ran his hands through Stone’s hair.  
“Stone, I’m already so close,” Bono said, through gritted teeth. The feeling of their cocks being manipulated simultaneously shot all sorts of electricity through Bono.  
Stone let go of himself, so he could focus on seeing Bono through. He worked his fingers over Bono’s shaft and tip at a rhythmic, almost musical, pace.  
Bono’s hands were plastered against the wall above Stone, while he pressed his whole body forward, almost ending up in his lap as he came.  
Still panting, and trying to catch his breath, Bono hovered over Stone as he stroked him lightly during his comedown.  
“Christ. What are you? I’ve never...never experienced anything like that.” Bono said, eyes still closed.  
Stone gave a half-smile, but was pleased to see Bono so...pleased.  
10 seconds later, Bono was back on his feet, standing tall, and ready to go.  
“Now...it would appear we still have quite the situation on our hands here,” he said, looking down at Stone’s throbbing erection.  
Bono knelt down and placed his hands on Stone’s thighs. He rubbed up and down a few times, before going straight in and latching his mouth onto Stone’s cock. Stone threw his head back into the caddy corner wall of the shower as Bono’s mouth expertly slid down his length. He ended up bracing his hands on the sides of the shower wall and opened his eyes, coming face to face with the reflection in the full length mirror. He hadn’t bothered to shut the door, so there was minimal steam blocking the view. Stone’s eyes were locked onto the mirror, seeing Bono’s head bobbing up and down, and watching his own reaction. He had never actually seen what he looked like when he was getting off, let alone someone else doing it for him.  
“Oh god...this feels so good. Your mouth is...how are you even…” Stone felt delirious, like he had no control over his brain or body. Bono’s whole body was moving in such a way, it almost felt like he was dancing. Like his mouth was dancing around his cock. Stone couldn’t help but grind his hips to match Bono’s rhythm. Bono slowed his pace, as if he could tell that Stone wasn’t far off. At least Stone thought he was slowing up. He pulled his mouth all the way up, excruciatingly slowly, only to forcefully engulf his cock in one swift move. Stone yelled out Bono’s name as he came without warning into the singer’s mouth.  
In similar fashion, he panted and stroked Bono’s hair as he caught his breath.  
“God damn.”  
“I should say the same,” Bono said, licking his lips with a proud smile, and tilting his head back to wash away what he missed with his tongue. Stone reached out and lazily traced his thumb over Bono’s lips.  
Bono got up off his knees and sat on the small seat across from Stone. He stretched his legs out and rested his feet over Stone’s thigh.  
“So, did you enjoy the show?” Bono asked, motioning toward the mirror.  
Stone laid his head back and smiled at Bono, “As a matter of fact, I did. Although, my eyeliner smudged.”  
Bono smiled in return, “Not bad for a tour bus shower.”  
“Hey, Bono?”  
Bono smiled at the referenced salutation from earlier, “Yeah, Stone?”  
“You never had a copy of that video to show me, did you?”

***


End file.
